gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Death Row
Death Row is the only mission in the game Grand Theft Auto: Vice City to be done for character Kent Paul. Walkthrough Overview Lance Vance tried to kill Ricardo Diaz on his own but has failed and Diaz has captured him. Now Diaz's people are torturing Lance in the Junkyard.... Walkthrough Paul is your new employer and he has doozy for ya. Diaz has kidnapped Lance, and is torturing him at the junkyard. Time is essence here, so you will need a fast car. Also, pick-up some Body Armor and heavy weapons before accepting the mission. Head to the junkyard and you'll face a barricade at the gate, and if your car start spewing smoke when they start firing, there's a good chance it'll catch fire and roll out the way as it ploughs to their cars, causing mass destruction and saving yourself. This is quite difficult to engineer, however. A more sure-fire method is to pull in at the left side of the road just before the barricade and snipe their cars until they explode the front guards. Make sure you're ready in battling them, Shotguns, Colt Python, PSG-1 and M4 are useful in the gunfight. Also collect the money of the fallen Diaz grunts, they have excellent drops. Run towards the yellow marker and reach for Lance. All that remains is to activate a little cutscene, get in the Sentinel and drive through the back of the junkyard to avoid Diaz's men in speedy sportcars and get to the Schuman Health Care Center. Script (Malibu Club, Tommy Vercetti and Kent Paul) Kent Paul: Awright mush, I'm gonna save your Vera, mate. Tommy Vercetti: What the hell are you talking about? Kent Paul: You know that wanker Diaz, The Bugle Master. He's got your boy, Lance. Word is your mate tried to jump him...didn't jump high enough if you know what I mean. Tommy Vercetti: Where did he take him? In plain English! Kent Paul: Keep your barnet on! They got him across town at the Junkyard! (Tommy violently drops Kent to the floor and storms off.) Kent Paul: Bloody hell...you nutter! (Junkyard, after Tommy frees Lance, Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance) Tommy Vercetti: There goes my careful planning blown to shit, thanks to you. You screwed up real good, Lance! Lance Vance: He killed by brother. What do you expect me to do, mow his lawns? Tommy Vercetti: We're gonna have to take that prick Diaz out before he takes us out. You OK to use a gun? Lance Vance: Sure...I guess...nice to see you, too. Tommy Vercetti: Let's get out of here. (Schuman Health Care Center, Tommy and Lance) Tommy Vercetti: Get patched up and meet me on the bridge to Star Island, OK? Lance Vance: OK, I got you. Post-mission phone call '''Juan Cortez : '''Tommy, Thomas, it's Cortez. Look, the French are giving me all kinds of trouble, amigo. Damn hypocrites. They spend a hundred years stealing from poor countries and they call me a thief! I am going to need your help as soon as possible, amigo. So please hurry, Tommy, i need you, all right? I hate the damn French. Trivia *The song heard during the opening cutscene in the Malibu Club is "All Night Long" by Mary Jane Girls. It is also been featured on the radio station Fever 105. Gallery DeathRow-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance, shortly after Vercetti rescued Vance External links *Death Row mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PC version *Death Row mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 version Category:Missions in GTA Vice City